Just the beggining
by Riley Stewart
Summary: Theres been a horrible accident, and Roxy is in hospital, what happens when they realise that Kyle lost control of the car when Roxys brother meddled with the brakes?


**A/N - hey guys, new fic on the go, thought it would be good to start writting again. But to keep this going you need to review review review, do nothing else, read then review. because if I dont know how its going then i wont be able to keep it going... **

**Just the beginning**

**Chapter one.**

I lay there in the hospital bed, thinking about how my chances were, and how I was most likely to die. I didn't understand the person who thought about the layout of this hospital, I mean, come on, you were supposed to be saved and everything in places like this, but this hospital was just blatantly scary. Like there was something that you were supposed to be frightened of, perhaps it was the thought of dying. There was absolutely nothing to brighten up your day. I had been in a serious accident, or so the nurse told me, but until she had, I had thought it was all a bad dream, I thought it was one of those dreams where you fell off the kerb, and eventually you would wake yourself up before the impact, but this time, I hadn't woken up. I had no idea that this had all been down to someone I thought I loved. He was supposed to look out for me, take care of me and make sure I was never hurt. But then again, maybe he didn't mean it if you know what I mean. Maybe it genuinely had been an accident.

What had actually happened? Where was he? Was there something wrong here, had something happened?

The nurse hadn't really told me much of what had happened before I banged my head and got amnesia. I didn't really know why I was there, I only knew my name because it was apparently written on one of my bank cards in the purse I was carrying when it happened. I didn't know where I lived, how old I was, if I had a boyfriend, a husband? Children? Was I old enough?

The strangest thing was that I didn't even know who the loved one was that had been in the car when it happened, the one who crashed. The police had been around, asking loads of questions that I didn't know the answer to.

The nurse had said that most of my memory might come back when I looked at things, spoke things, met someone or saw them in the street, but I wasn't expecting to be let out of this horrible place any time soon, especially because I didn't even know if I had anyone, I didn't know where I was, what year it was, or even where I stayed. So it would be a trouble and a half if I had been set free to the strange outdoors.

I didn't want any of this to be happening, I mean, it wasn't the best of things, telling people your name, but not actually being sure if you have the right name, the right face. I didn't want to be in this body, I wanted a normal working body that I would be able to remember things in, I wanted to be able to sit and have a laugh with my friend, but I didn't even know if I had any. I mean, sure, there were pretty fresh flowers and chocolates that were half eaten, but who was to say it wasn't my mother who had brought them.

I looked to the left of my small and shoddy room, the white paint on the top of the wall was chipping, there was nothing here, the bed sheets were plain, baby blue, as though they had just ran and stolen them from the maternal unit.

There was a small window beside the door, and through it I could see someone talking to a nurse. He looked really concerned. He had around four to five stitches on his head, just below his hair line. His hair was a mass of curls which came down to the middle of his neck. He wore a frown on his face as though he knew he was right and the nurse was saying something wrong.

I noticed that it was my nurse, but I didn't think he had anything to do with me; he must have been here about someone else, because I didn't recognise him at all. He was wearing a dark brown leather like jacket and black skinny jeans, his greyish white striped shirt sat messily below his jacket.

He had bags under his eyes that made him look like he had missed around three weeks worth of sleep. I couldn't see what trainers he had on. Even though I thought that you could always tell a person from their shoes, Forrest Gump's mother had gotten that one right. I remembered watching the movie, but I didn't remember where, or who with.

It was almost like this Amnesia was taking over my head, and I could remember totally irrelevant things, but the things I wanted to know about the most, were totally gone. It was a strange thing, to not know where you were from, or to not know what you liked about certain things, to totally forget things like what your favourite ice cream was, not that it was important, but it was character making.

I looked back to that guy; he looked really hurt, as though he was hurting because one of his friends, a family member, or even a girlfriend was in here, lying in pain just like me. I looked back to his eyes, they looked full of pain and discomfort, then again, he did have a cast on his wrist, obviously it had been damaged, and it was definitely the kind of cast you get with a broken bone.

There was something about him that I liked looking at, it could have been all the freckles on his face that made his youth stick out, or it could have been his striking brown eyes, which captured a little mystery in him. He must have only been around eighteen years old. This made me sit and think, what did I look like?

I knew I had brown hair, because a piece had fallen into my face not too long ago. But what colour eyes did I have? In general, what the hell did I look like. This was a horrible situation to be stuck in but there was nothing I could do about it.

The guy had now stopped talking to the nurse as he looked like he was about to explode with anger at her, or at something that had recently happened. He starred at me and smiled, it was odd, but there was something that felt familiar about him, it happened to be one of the strangest feelings I felt for a long time, that I knew of. I thought about it, and most people would call it Deja Vu.

He walked away a little, just enough to open my door and walk inside.

"Hey baby" He spoke gently, as if he knew I had a headache for some reason, it was odd, but i did vaguely recognise his voice, but i didn't know where from.

I just simply smiled back in return, I didn't know why he was calling me baby, but I just knew he was doing it because it must have meant something, was this my boyfriend? Lover?

"You know, this is the first time I have seen you awake in a long time." He spoke, he looked over at my hand and took it in his kindly, it felt kind of nice.

"I am so sorry, but I don't remember who you are" I said in the nicest way possible, I didn't want to be the one who had to tell him, because i thought that with eyes like those the way he was looking at me, it was as though he wanted me to remember, and i didn't want to hurt him for some reason.

"Oh, right." He still spoke quietly. Looking down at my hand in his. " I should introduce myself then," he said and let out a little chuckle. I saw him smile a little as he looked into my eyes, and somehow I found myself smiling too.

"My name is Kyle Francis Falconer, I've known you since we were around three years old. Its kind of funny, because we were best friends, then we dated." He spoke, he went to go on but i cut in.

"You're the guy that threw me in the sea off a cliff then jumped in after me aren't you?" I spoke quietly wanting to be right but possibly getting things wrong.

"Yeah, when we were fourteen. That was when we started dating, because when we were holding onto each other in the sea, I ..." he kept going.

"You kissed me." I whispered squeezing his hand a little. "Kyle, can I ask you something?"

"Anything" he said in return.

"why did we break up?" I asked shyly, looking into his deep brown eyes, they were something that you couldn't keep away from. They were understanding, the way he looked at me it was like he already understood everything, and i could say anything to him and he would still love me.

"We broke up, well, you broke it off because i was an idiot. I have a drinking problem, but since the accident i haven't had a drop, and that makes it two months and three weeks." He spoke quietly, i understood it must have been hard for him because he was having to admit to a problem he didn't want to admit to himself. "You broke up with me because I got extremely drunk and ended up sleeping with your worst enemy and your brother caught me, so I hit him. It took you about three months to even acknowledge my existence, but all in all i deserved it, and you promised yourself you would never get back with me again. But eventually, after about a year, this whole break up thing was about a year and four months ago, and when we eventually became friends, we got drunk and thought it was a good idea to go for a midnight drive. You asked me to slow down but I lost control of the car and we flew across the road and into the oncoming traffic. Im so so so sorry." He spoke, I sat there and listened, and this was everything I wanted to hear, he didn't mean it, it was partially my fault I shouldn't have thought it was a good idea. He didn't mean to hurt me, and I got the vibe that he would have switched places with me if he could.

"Was I ever cruel to you?" I asked him, I needed to know if I had treated him fairly after the break up.

"I wouldn't say cruel, you were a little hostile maybe but I needed it to realise what my problem was, and I promise I will never hurt you again. And that no matter what Roxy, I will always love you."


End file.
